Broken
by Anneliese van der Pol
Summary: Raven is having visions of Chelsea and is really worried about her. Eddie is starting to like Chelsea but he knows she is deeply in love with Brad. Raven knows the truth and her unexpected feelings for someone are confusing her. This gets fun. RE, EC CB
1. The Vision

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of this fic, except Brad and some other characters that will appear in the next few chapters.

**Prologue**

There aren't many fics based on **Chelsea** so I decided to make this one. I'm a huge **Chelsea/Anneliese van der Pol** fan. This is a **C/E** fic but it also has a lot of **C/B **and **Raven** on it. So if you don't like it don't read it.

1. The vision.

On the Phone…

Raven keeps repeating over and over the same thing.

"Chelsea, I swear I talked to him and he seems to like you".

"Oh come on, Rave!"

"Girl, I'm telling you the truth. This guy is drooling for you constantly"

"How do you know? What makes you think so?"

"Chels, It's obvious!"

"Why? Did he say something?"

"No, but I can tell by the way he looks at you".

"Really?" Chelsea says in a shy but excited tone and bites her lower lip.

"Yeah"

They both keep silent for a moment while Chelse smiles widely and tries to cover her excitement.

"You know what? We should go shopping later and find out something to impress him tomorrow. What do you think?"

"Sure, see ya around 5:30pm?"

"Perfect!"

"See ya then!"

They both hang up.

Raven turns to see whoever came and was definitely bothering

"Cory, what are you doing here?"

"I can't find Lionel."

"Wha...Whatt's that?" she says raising an eyebrow.

"Cheese! I'm going to put some here and... a little more over there... and maybe…"

"What? Why?"

"So he can follow it and find the way to my bedroom"

She takes him by the shirt and leads him to the door.

"Get out of here!"

She closes the door and then her eyes grow wide…she has a vision.

_Chelsea in her pj´s sitting on her bed, crying, while she hugs a pillow tidily. "I can't, I can't." She sobs. _

"Oh my god, Chelsea!"

She grabs the phone and calls her.

The phone rings and rings but no one seems to be home.

"Come on, Chels!! Pick up the phone!" Raven whispers taking her hand to her head as a desperate reaction.

"Hello?"

"Hi girl! It's me, Raven. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, why do you sound so worried? What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, I just...I just had this vision where you were crying and I though something really bad could be happening to you."

Chelsea lauhgs

"Well, I'm really happy right now. Everything is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Trust me!".

"Ok, then. I'm going to get ready now, we have to go shopping!"

"But it's not even 5 yet!"

"You know me!... Bye!"

She hangs up and sits on her bed to think about the vision she just had. Everything seems to be fine by now but she knows things are going to get worse.

She hated to see Chelsea like that, she was just the happiest person she had known. Why would she suffer? Whatever it was, it wasnt something she could deserve.

Raven and Chelsea spent all that afternoon shopping. Raven could say Chelsea was quite happy and there was nothing to worry about, at least not for now.

"Raven, thanks for helping me out with this. I'm not an expert when it comes to fashion or impressing guys but I've learned so much with you today."

"You're welcome! Now I hope everything works out …tomorrow…

Raven eyes grow wide.

"What...what is it? Another vision?"

"No, Chels, look!."

"Oh my god, that's Brad! What should I do? What should I do?"

"Chels, First of all! Calm down! And stop shivering, ok? Just go and talk to him. You are going to be ok."

"But what should I say?

"I don't know!."

"You said you were going to help me with this and you are even more nervous than i am!!"

"I'm sorry". She says with a shy smile.

"Raven, please!"

"Just go and say whatever comes to your mind".

"But…"

"Go!!"

Chelsea takes a deep breath.

"Ok!"

She walks really slow, turns to see Raven and then Brad realizes she is there. He walks over to her, touches her arm and Chelsea turns, they both smile.

"Hey!"

"Brad! What a surprise!"

"How've you been?"

"Great! What are you doing here?"

'Well, I …"

A girl comes to Brad and asks him about what dress fits her better.

"The black one, definitely!".

She hugs him and walks away to the dressing room.

Chelsea's smile disappears and Raven, who is looking from behind, notices that can be the possible reason of her vision.

"Sorry, what were we talking about?. Oh yes!, I came coz my parents wanted me to come with her and there's nothing I can do, you know how parents are. It's a responsibility".

"What do you mean?"

"She's my sister!"

"Oh! (She laughs in relieve) I though…"

"Yeah I know!" He winks.

Chelsea smiles.

"So, do you want to go to the movies tonight or something? We could do something else if you want"

"Oh I would love to but I can't! I have this important dinner with my parents tonight, It's actually late for me, I better go, I'm sorry! Maybe another day?".

"Are you free next Friday night?"

"Yeah, sure!".

"Ok then, see ya on friday! He grabs her arm again and kisses her on the cheek

"See ya!"

She turns and smiles wide. Raven runs to hug her and both start to jump.

"Oh.my.God!"

"I said you were going to be fine. See? You did it, girl!"

"Thanks to you!"

"Come on; tell me what he said to you!"

"Well, he asked me out and I said no, coz I can't go out with him today but..."

"What? Why? Chelsea, you've been waiting for this since I know you."

"I know, but my parents wants to have a talk with me tonight and told me to go home early, apparently they have something really important to tell me. And I'll go to the movies with Brad next Friday, so it's ok!"

"Well, I guess you know what you are doing."

"Of course I do...Come on! Let's go, it's already late!".

"Ok"

What about Raven's vision? What is that important thing Chelsea's parents have to tell her? This is not going really good but it's my first fic. Be nice and Review with comments and suggestions! ;)


	2. Unexpected

**Disclaimer**: one more boring time: "I don't own the characters of this fic!". Just Chelsea´s parents and Brad.

When I decided to write this fic, I though it could be fun to make it a C/E one, but now I´m not really sure If I should write it that way. I want you to give me your opinions about that. Do you want it to be a C/E? a C/someone else?. Or maybe a confusing C/E/someone else, situation?. I don't know if what I just said is clear but I hope you understand. Also, a guy told me it would be good to change the format of this history, so I changed it a little. I want opinions about that too. Thanks a lot to all the people who is reading. Thanks for your reviews, you guys are the best! ; )

**2. Unexpected.**

Chelsea gets home. She takes her coat, washes her hands and walks to the table with a big smile on her face. When she enters to the dining room, her parents stop talking and the room fills with silence. She can feel the awkwardness in the air.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm late!"

She frowns concerned by the look on their faces and sits on the table.

"I was getting worried. Where were you?"

"Shopping with Raven. I bought this really nice…"

"Honey, There's this important thing we have to discuss with you right now".

"Ok, good. What is it?"

"I want you to take it easy and see the positive part of it, ok?"

Her mom looks at her and tries not to cry. She looks so happy as always, so beautiful with her innocent smile and her shinning angel eyes. But then, when Chelsea notices her mother's face, she knows something isn't right and her smile starts to disappear slowly.

"Mom?...what's wrong?

"Sweetie, your dad has been transferred to England. Isn't that great? We are moving!" Her mother smiles trying to turn the news into something nice.

"What? …but…I don't want to go. Can't he like... move alone or something?"

"We are a family, we are all moving!" her dad says shouting

"But dad…I can't, I won't go, I have to stay". Her voice starts to tremble. Tears start to fall from her eyes on her fearful and confused face. She looks like a child lost in a word where nobody can understand her feelings.

"You are coming with us!!!"

She stands up yelling.

"It's so easy for you to say it! But I understand, you don't care about us, you just care about your money and your boring social life".

"Don't dare to talk like that to your father!"

"He is not even a good father, mom. I think it's the first time in years you sit with us to have dinner. So you say we all are moving, coz we are family. But what family are you talking about? Where is it? Coz I can't see it. I barely see him at night when he comes from his job, mom and that's it. I won't go, I just won't!".

"You have to, the decision is made. I want you to come and that's it, Chelsea!".

"Mom, won't you say anything?. You have friends here too, like I do. You have been living in this city since you moved back from Paris, are you going to let all this happen?"

Her mom looks at her almost crying, not wanting to hurt her more than she already is.

"Im sorry honey…"

"Everything because of your stupid job!"

"Stop it!"

"I hate you!!!"

"Chelsea!"

She stands up crying, throws the napkin on the table and runs up to her room. Slams the door and throws herself on bed.

The door bell rings.

"I can't keep eating like this. I'm going to be in my office"

"It's ok! Go up! I'm going to see who's at the door!"

Mrs. Daniels takes a deep breath to calm down and goes to open the door.

"Eddie!"

"Good Evening Mrs. Daniels! Is Chelsea here?"

"Yeah, come in! She is up stairs; I'm going to call her".

"Thanks".

Chelsea's mom goes up and knocks her door. Chelsea doesn't answer, so she opens the door a little and finds her crying on bed.

"Who is it?"

"Chelsea, Eddie is here!"

Chelsea jumps of her bed.

"Mom, I look terrible, look at my make up, I look like a clown".

"Oh come on, he won't care. (She tries to clean her face). I bet he has seen you crying before"

"mmm…not really, I never cry"

"Oh". Her mom looks down in sadness.

"Now, do I look ok?"

"Why are you so worried about that?. Do you like him?" She says trying to make her smile.

"Mom, please!"

"He's handsome and such a sweet guy".

"Sshhhhh! I know what you are thinking. That will never happen, ok? Get that idea out of your head! Did you hear me?"

Her mom smiles.

She goes downstairs.

"Hey Eddie, what's up?"

"Wow".

"Wow, what?"

"You look stunning".

Chelsea smiles, blushes and looks at the floor. She has all her hair covering her face.

"Thanks."

He retires the hair of her face.

"Better!"

He smiles but suddenly looks worried.

"Where you crying?"

"Yes!"

"What happened?"

"I…I fell down and hurt myself".

"Oh god, are you ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course!".

He stays in silent, doubting what she just said.

"I came to pick up my phone; I think I left it here last night".

"And now is when you come?"

"Yeah, I wasn't quite sure of where I left it."

"Let' s see!...You were sitting in this couch. Is not that over there?"

"Oh yes, Thanks".

Chelsea smiles.

"Well, I got to go, it's really late already and I have to wake up early tomorrow".

"Yeah, I know, we all have to".

"Can I take a picture of you before I go?"

"What?"

"Is just that you look different today".

"Bad different?"

"No, good different!"

They both laugh.

"But I have no make up and my hair is kind of a mess, you know?". She makes an "are you ok?" face.

"You are ok, Just smile!".

She makes this fake smile and doesn't even bother to posse for the pic.

"Ok, now I gotta go. Take good care of yourself ok? And stop falling down.

They laugh.

"O-k".

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise!"

"Bye"

"Bye"

She closes the door, walks to the stairs and sees her mother sitting there.

"You two are adorable!".

"Mom, where you here all the time?"

"Yeah!".

Chelsea rolls eyes and sits on the stairs beside her.

"Why did you lie to him?"

"I don't want them to know yet. I want to find the right moment to tell them!"

"We are moving soon, you better hurry up!"

"It's so hard and it's all happening so soon!" she yawns and places her head on her mothers shoulder. She hugs her to comfort her.

"You should go to sleep, it's really late".

She kisses her forehead.

"Good night!"

"Good night!"

She winks at her and goes upstairs.

Thanks for reading. Please! Review with comments and suggestions ; ).


	3. Trauma

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of this fic, except Brad and Chelsea' s parents.

Hey guys! Happy New Year! I know I haven't update in a while, I'm sorry but I'm a busy girl. I had millions of ideas these holidays but I had no chance to write them down. So while I remember all I had in my mind by then please read this. I made this short episode. I think it's not really good but it's something. I hope you enjoy it. I promise better things will come, I just need time. I love you all, keep reviewing.

**3. Trauma**

Chelsea's mom looks at her daughter sweetly while she is still on bed, admiring her beautiful face she smiles proudly and bends down to whisper softly in her ear.

"Chelsea!...Honey! It's time!" She says while she plays carefully with her long beautiful red hair to wake her up.

"Already?"

"Well, it was time to wake up 30 minutes ago".

"What?" She takes a look at the clock on the table besides her bed. "Oh, man!"

"Are you ok?"

"No mom, I couldn't sleep last night!"

"Because this whole moving to England thing?"

"Yeah!"

"Look at me!" Chelsea turns to see her mom, "We are going to be fine!"

"I'm worried about my friends, not us! I don't care about me, my life is already ruined but I don't think they are going to be happy if they ever know I'm moving."

Her mom rolls eyes and smiles at how her daughter dramatizes all.

"Oh, forget about it, they are going to understand! Get ready and enjoy these few days left before we move, ok? I have to go now coz´ it's already too late for me!" She kisses her forehead. "Bye sweetie!"

She stands up and looks her reflect on the mirror.

"_I can't go to school like this" _She thinks when she notices her eyes are red.

"Rae….Rae….Raaeee!!!" Eddie throws little pieces of paper to Raven trying to get her attention.

"1)A. 2)D. 3)E. 4)B" She says quickly.

"No, no!... Is about Chels!...but thanks anyway" Eddie laughs writing the answers down.

"What about her?" Raven starts to look worried. She stops writing to focus on what her friend is about to say, not caring about the exam anymore.

"She is not here!"

"I already notice that, genius!. Do you know why?"

"No. Do you?"

"No".

The room fills with silence, no more whispers are heard.

"Maybe she is sick or something, we should call her later!"

"I don't think she is. I went to her home last night. She was fine. Well, she was crying before I get there but she wasn't sick!"

"Crying? Why?"

"She fell down!"

Raven turns to see Eddie directly.

"Was it bad?"

"No! Apparently, it was not a big deal!"

"But she was crying Eddie!"

"I know!"

Eddie looks to both sides, front and back to make sure Mr. Petroccelli is not watching them. He gets closer.

"Look!"

He hands Raven the cell phone showing her the pic of Chelsea he took the night before.

The cell phone slips from Raven's hands and ends on the floor making Mr. Petroccelli turn and walk over to where they are.

"You two are out, give me your exams!"

"But I haven't finished yet!

"I don't care, you were talking. Get out!"

"But…"

"I said get out!"

Eddie bends down to pick up his cell phone but Mr. Petroccelli gets it first.

"Where you two text messaging answers to each other?"

"No, we weren't. I didn't even bring my cell phone" says Raven nervous.

He takes a closer look to see the screen.

"Is that Miss Daniels?"

Raven walks to Eddie.

"You have Chelsea as your wallpaper?"

Everybody turns to see Eddie, the whole class starts to whisper and laugh at him.

"Nooo!"

"Get out!"

Eddie blushes, take his cell phone and walks out with Raven.

"Good Morning!"

Chelsea walks in wearing a mini skirt, high heels, a purse instead of a school bag and...

"Sunglasses?" Raven says. "She came in with sunglasses?"

Chelsea enters and Mr. Petroccelli closes the door leaving Eddie and Raven outside.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Eddie asks 10 seconds after the teacher closes the door.

"She walked in with sunglasses!"

"Really??"

"Didn't you see it?

"Mmm.. Actually, no!

"Oh God, you were starring at her legs, weren't you?" asks Raven with indignation.

"Well, I…"

"Don't say more, I got it!"

They both sit on the floor to wait for the next class.

"So, what about her glasses?"

"That just can mean 2 things Eddie: she is sick or she's been crying a lot!"

"I go for the 2nd one, but I still don't get it. Why does she cry? Is it because she fell down? That doesn't make any sense"

"Obviously, that's not the reason!"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know but yesterday, I had a vision and she was in it. All I can remember is Chelsea in her bed, crying, hugging a pillow tightly and saying: "I can't, I can't!"

They stop talking, trying to think of any possible reason.

"We went out yesterday and she was really happy!"

"And I saw her last night and she wasn't happy at all!"

"It can be a family problem!"

"Well, her mother was ok when I talked to her!"

Raven stands up and kicks a locker in desperation, it suddenly opens and what looks like a bottle of medicine comes rolling out from it with 2 notebooks and an Armani shirt. The bottle opens and Raven runs to pick everything up before someone can notice what she just did. Eddie walks to where she is, planning to help her.

Raven makes a weird expression, like something is not ok. Eddie looks worried.

"What's wrong Rae?

"My brother took this medicine when he had high fever last week. It was a gross green liquid."

"And?"

Raven shows him what's inside the bottle. Eddie takes a look and realizes the bottle contains a weird kind of white material. Like powder but he knew really well it wasn't powder.

"Cocaine" they say at the same time.

They look at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Whose locker is this?" Eddie asks Raven.

Raven picks up the Armani shirt and the 2 notebooks. She smells the shirt and opens one of the notebooks trying to find the name of the owner.

"Try to look on the last page!"

"Why?"

"There's always something good!"

Raven goes to the last page and finds what seems like a conversation between 2 boys.

-She is too hot, I just don't like her man, I want her!

-Who? Brittany?

-No, this girl in my history class.

-Alana? Raven?

-No, Chelsea Daniels.

-The tall redhead with the sexy back?

-Oh yeah!

-She is smoking hot man but I saw her first so...

-Too late man, she is mine!

"It can be him!" Raven says while she closes the book and picks up the rest of the stuffs to put them back in the locker.

"Who?" Eddie asks confused.

Raven closes the locker.

The bell rings.

"Come on!, We gotta tell Chelsea!"

Eddie and Raven gets to the cafeteria looking for Chelsea. They find her sat in a table alone, still with the sunglasses.

"Hey Chels!" they both say.

"Hey guys! What's up with you too?"

"Mr. Petroccelli caught us talking during the exam" Raven says giving Eddie a look of _"Don't say more"._

"I couldn't study for this exam but I had to talk about that subject last week and answered almost everything, except for 2 questions!"

"Let's go get our lunch!" Eddie says and Raven follows him, but Chelsea stays sat.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Eddie asks.

"No, I'm not hungry!" She says firmly while her 2 friends look at her worried.

"At least, try to drink something!" Raven says trying to help her.

"Ok!" Chelsea stands up and walks with them. While their friends get their lunch, she grabs a quarter of milk and drinks from it. Then, she takes a coffee flask and serves a little into the milk carton with 2 bags of sugar. She closes the carton and shakes it.

"I'll wait for you guys at the table!" She says.

"Ok, we'll go in a minute!" Eddie says while serving a big juicy hamburger with French fries.

Chelsea sits and starts to drink her coffee. Brad is 2 tables far from her. He winks at her, she smiles.

Eddie takes a look at Chelsea's table and notice the ridiculous scene between Brad and her. He takes his soda and runs to sit in front of Chelsea, blocking Brad's view of Chelsea and breaking the scene.

While she is still drinking her coffee and both friends are waiting for Raven, Chelsea feels a hand touches her shoulder; she turns to see who it is.

"What do you want Alana?"

Alana takes Chelsea's glasses off.

"I saw what you just did!" she says whispering.

Chelsea takes her glasses from Alana's hands and put them on again.

"You might wanna try these!" Alana says still whispering.

"What are they?" She asked examining the bottle.

"Caffeine Pills. They help you keep awake like a can of soda. They're harmless!"

"I don't think I'll need them!" she says giving Alana back the bottle but Alana takes it and put it in Chelsea's bag.

"Keep them. You might want them!" She smiles.

Whose locker Raven kicked? It's not my best chapter but I had to write something. Please review, I wanna know if you like it or not. Love you all lots!

Principio del formulario


	4. Confusing Feelings

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of this fic. Just Brada and Chelsea's parents!

**4. Confusing feelings.**

"Chelsea!"

She jumps and turns to see who it is. Her sad large face disappears and a bright beautiful smile makes his day.

"Brad, what are you doing here?"

He looks at her beautiful face and notices it's not the usual Chelsea's face. There's the smile, but she is pale and is wearing sunglasses in a rainy day.

"I've been trying to talk to you all day, but I looked for you everywhere this morning and didn't find you!"

"I wasn't here. Couldn't sleep last night so I fell sleep this morning and when I woke up it was already too late!"

"Why couldn't you sleep last night?"

Chelsea gets nervous and starts to move her lips trying to say something but nothing comes out.

"I…I went to Ben's party and went back home at 4 am!" She lies.

"I was there too, How come I didn't see you?"

"I ..I don't know!"

"So are we going out this Friday?"

"You know we are!" She says in a playful tone of voice.

She looks down and he lifts her chin carefully to admire her and break her shyness. He takes her glasses off and kisses her on the cheek. "You look even more beautiful now!" he whispers into her ear.

She smiles while he starts to play with the glasses. "You know what? I'm gonna take these with me; I don't like to see you with them. They look really sexy on you but your shinning eyes are my life!"

Chelsea smiles disappears revealing a serious girl, she bites her lips and looks at his wanting to kiss them.

"Can we go out sooner?" He says.

"I'm sorry Brad! I can't, I have to study for math's exam and I have to work on my project".

"What about tomorrow?"

"I have to dinner with Eddie and Raven, its Eddie's birthday!"

"Ok, I understand!" He looks disappointed.

"Look, I would go out with you on Thursday, but…" She sighs. "Eddie means a lot to me too, he is one of my best friends and I have to be with him on his birthday!" She takes his hand trying to make him feel better. "So I guess we'll meet this Friday?"

"Yes! Please!"

She smiles.

"I better go; I have lots of stuff to do!" She kisses him on the cheek.

Chelsea walks away, turns to see him and then waves at him. He touches his heart, she smiles and then turns to keep walking, opens the door and gets out of the school.

On her way home she finds Eddie playing basketball. He is really concentrated and focused in his movements. He has always been a great player. Chelsea could see him for hours and never get tired. All the tricks he does are amazing and he seems to improves more and more each day.

"Hey Eddie!" She says carrying a couple of books in her arms and her hand bag.

"Chels!" He smiles and notices her sadness. He keeps playing and making little jokes to make her feel better, but she doesn't laugh. _"Something is definitely wrong with her" _he though.

"So How are things with you and… Brad is his name?" He knows that's his name coz he has been studying with him almost all his life but Eddie tries to sound not interested at all, when in real life he just feels worried and is dieing inside.

"We just talked. He is such a sweet guy and he is so… hot!" she giggles.

"Is nice to see you smiling, you have been so sad today!"

"Yeah, well, I've been studying a lot, I'm just tired, not sad!" another lie to feel bad about, but she had to say that. _"It's not time to brake hearts" _she though. But what she didn't know is that, with every single look she gives to Brad, with every word she exchanges with him or just by mentioning his name she was breaking another's person heart. A heart she would never like to brake.

"Is that true?". Eddie asks knowing Chelsea was obviously lying.

"Yes!". She says firmly.

"Ok!" He says and just keeps playing.

"Eddie!"

"Yeah?".

"You know, now I'm going out with Brad, Raven has Devon but I haven't seen you with a girlfriend in a long time. You used to go out with lots of girls".

"So?"

"Don't you like anybody? Did you already go out with all the girls of the city? Or do you have a secret relationship with a girl and you haven't said anything?" She asks with curiosity.

"No!" He says.

"That's weird, specially coming from you!"

"Well…" He stops playing and turns to see her. He sits beside her, and when he tries to say his first word, he starts to speak a weird language, with no sense at all and just keeps looking away avoiding her eyes.

"Is anything wrong?" She asks but all she can hear is the sound of the wind and the leaves moving.

He turns to see her, not sure about what he is going to say.

"Eddie! You can tell me anything, I'm your best friend. Trust me!"

They both look at each others eyes. She thinking his best friend has problems. And he is thinking about how sad and worried her eyes are but how beautiful they look. _"She is so perfect!"_ He though. _"If I just could kiss her. Those shining hazel eyes, her long red hair, her soft and delicate skin, her red provocative lips, not to mention the rest. Everything about her is driving me crazy…but I can't tell her, I can't" _

"Chelsea…I…I think I…I like this girl but she doesn't like me. She is an amazing person, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. But she doesn't feel the same way about me. She likes other kind of guys and she is just my friend, such a good friend that I'm afraid to tell her the truth about how I feel!"

"What a b...!" She says furious.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry, is just that ...I don't understand!. I mean, you are such a sweet guy, the best person I've ever know. You are my best friend and I know you so well, I know that girl would love you. She should see the real you, you know?. Show her who you are, she will fall for you soon. Trust me. You ll see!".

Eddie smiles. "Thank you Chelsea! I didn't know you think all that about me!"

"Eddie that's nothing. There are so many good things I could say about you, there are millions!"

"_One more reason to love her like I do" _He though.

"Eddie, Who's this girl you are talking about? Is it Raven?"

"No! She is a girl I met in math class last year!" He lied.

"Oh! What's the loser's name?"

"There comes _another lie" he tough_. "Karen!"

"Karen?" She looks intrigued. "I don't know her, first time I hear about her!" she says trying to think if she has ever met the girl.

"Chelsea, I'm sorry but I have to go and work on my science project. Thanks for everything!" He kisses her cheek and they hug.

"No problem! That's what friends are for. Remember I'm always going to be there for you!"

"Thanks, you know that too. Bye!"

"Bye!" She says and sees him walking away.

"_What am I thinking about?"_

"_I'm always going to be there for you?" _She sighs, looks to the sky and then closes her eyes.

" _I wish I could tell you the truth!"_

Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! Or I'll stop writing it, lol, kidding. I won't coz I like to write this fic but it would be the best to read your reviews. For all those Chelsea fans, I've opened a Chelsea C2 community where you can subscribe to enjoy a list of stories based on Chelsea.

And For those who always ask if I have submitted a new episode, subscribe to receive author's alert every time I upload a new episode or story. Thanks to those who has me in their "favorite authors list" or "favorite stories list". I love you! Keep reviewing please!

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	5. Overdose

**Disclaimer**: yes, i don't own the characters of this fic, just brad and chelsea's parents.

**5. Overdoes**

"I can't, I can't….I CAN'T!!! says Chelsea in a frustrated tone while throwing her math notebook to the floor. "This is too much for me. I can't think of math when I have so many things inside my head!" She takes her head between her hands not knowing what to do.

"Is something wrong?" her mother asks after opening the door behind Chelsea's back.

"No mom, I'm sorry if I woke you up!" she says bending to pick up the mess on the floor.

"No, I wasn't sleeping. Your dad and I were just…you know!"

"Mom, please! I don't need any details, thank you!" she says covering her ears.

"We were just talking!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"You better go to sleep, it's 1 am and you have school tomorrow"

"I still have to study for math and work on my project!"

"Good Night!"

"Good Night, mom!"

Mrs. Daniel closes the door but then she opens it again.

"You didn't touch your dinner today. Aren't you hungry?"

"No mom, I ate at Raven's!"

"Ok, Bye!"

"Bye!"

She had to lie one more time, she didn't wanted more interruptions, wasn't hungry and had to continue with her math problems.

"I have to stop thinking of Brad, I have to stop thinking of Eddie, I have to stop thinking of this moving nightmare. I have to control myself, I can't fall sleep. There are lots of things to do and I just have.." She takes a look at her watch. "all night to study, that's enough time!"

She grabs her math notebook and starts to calculate. After 20 minutes she falls sleep over the notebook.

Later, the phone rings.

She wakes up desperate trying to find her phone. And when she finally finds it, it's too late to get the call. A message alert sounds and she dials up the number to hear it.

"I need you, I wish you could be here with me."

When she looks at the screen of her phone notices its 4:30 a.m and remembers she hasn't studied for math.

"God! What am I going to do with this?"

The red digits of the clock flips to 4:31a.m and she fights another yawn. She is desperate to go to sleep but she has to finish everything first. The time to study gets shorter and she starts to panic that she will never get everything done.

4:35a.m, Chelsea yawns again and reaches for her notes. She tries to read them but her eyes are blurry. "Stay awake" she keeps saying to herself while her body is yelling for sleep.

Suddenly, Chelsea starts to remember what Alana had told her hours earlier:

"_You might wanna try these!" Alana says still whispering._

"_What are they?" She asked examining the bottle._

"_Caffeine Pills. They help you keep awake like a can of soda. They're harmless!"_

"_I don't think I'll need them!" she says giving Alana back the bottle but Alana takes it and puts it in Chelsea's bag._

"_Keep them. You might want them!" She smiles._

Staring at the pile of notes, she remembers the pills in her bag.

"Safe as coffee!" she reads on the bottle. "One pill equals the amount of 2 cups of coffee"

She glances back at her pile of empty soda cans. She'd already had enough caffeine to keep a small army moving, so what harm could a few pills do? And Alana seemed perfectly healthy. _"Fifteen pills should do it" _she thought. That is the equivalent of 30 cups of coffee. She swallows the pills and starts to study.

4:45a.m "Do these work?" she finds herself wondering as she yawns again. "Maybe I' m more tired than I though". She chased down 2 more pills and a soda.

When she looks at the clock again, it is after 5:00 am and she has one more pill left. She decides to take the last one with her third can of soda.

Suddenly, her hands starts shaking, her vision gets blurry and a wave of nausea hits her. She closes her eyes and brakes out in a cold sweat. Then she struggles violently sick to the bathroom. She sits in the cold tile floor and looks up at the lights fixture, waiting for the sickness to pass. Several minutes later, she finally can stand up.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have taken that last pill"_ She thinks while walking back to her room to finish what she was doing. But when she touches the doorknob, nausea hits her again, forcing her back to the bathroom. Sadly, before she gets to the bathroom, she falls down almost unconscious and tries to call for help, but is too late, her voice isn't loud enough and her eyes finally shut.

I know this fic has been too long/too boring but It's leading somewhere, please leave a review!


	6. Nightmare or Vision?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of this fic. Just Brad, Chelsea's parents and Dr. Reed.

Review, Review, Review, please )

**6. Vision or Nightmare?**

"Chelseaaaaaaaaaaa!" Raven wakes up in the middle of the night. She had a nightmare, the worst nightmare ever. Tears start to fall from her eyes. "Not you, Chels!" she sobs "Not you!"

Tanya and Victor run to her room after hearing her scream, they open the door of her bedroom and see her sat on her bed, crying.

"Raven! What's wrong?"

"It's Chelsea, She is dead!" she says between sobs.

"Oh my god! How…How did this happen? How do you know? Who called you?" Tany asks desperate.

"I saw it mom, I had a nightmare, she was bleeding… on her bedroom floor and her mom was there, screaming!"

Tanya hugs her "It was just a nightmare, calm down!"

"No mom, it was real. It was too clear and I feel so bad, like I'm dieing too!"

Corey enters the room crying

"What's wrong with Chelsea?"

"Nothing Corey, Go back to sleep!"

"What's wrong with her?" he shouts in frustration.

"I have to see her mom. Take me there, please!" Raven begs

"I can't. It's too late. Try to call to her cell phone so you don't wake up her parents. You'll see she is fine!"

Raven dials up but the answer machine gets it. "Chelsea, I just had this nightmare and I saw you bleeding, If you are fine, please give me a call, I want to know if things are ok. Love you lots!" She hangs up.

"I have to call to her home!" She dials up but the line is busy, she knows things are not fine.

"Ok! This is not good, If you don't take me there I'll go by myself!" Raven runs; take her clothes and runs out of her house.

"Raveeen!"

"Stay here! I'll go for her!" Victor says "You take Cory to sleep, while I get her!"

Raven runs as fast as she can and a few houses down the road, she climbs a wall and hurts herself.

"Oh god! My ankle!"

She stands up and grabs some little rocks of the floor and throws them to a window.

"Come on, wake up!" she says in a low tone.

"Raven, What are you doing here?"

"Eddie, we have to go, take your keys, we gotta see Chelsea!"

Eddie closes the window and raven hides in a room besides the pool to change her clothes and put on her coat.

"Raven!"

"I'm here, sorry. Let's go!"

They jump in the car and head to Chelsea's home.

"Chelseaaa!!" Mrs. Daniels panics and starts to cry, she nervously picks up the phone and dials up.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Reed, This is Jennifer Daniels, my daughter….she's….She is too rigid, she is bleeding, her face is turning red, I don't know what to do!"

"Don't cry Mrs. Daniels! Just calm down and don't try to move her! Ill be there as soon as possible!"

The doctor hangs up.

"Dont move her David, the doctor is comming!"

He stands up and hugs Jennifer, who is crying in desperation._ "Why? why is this happening to me?"_ she keeps asking to herself while seeing her daughter bleeding on the floor.

Too short, I know! PLEASE REVIEWWWWW:) THANKS FOR READING IT!


	7. Long Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of this fic, except Brad, Jennifer, Mr. Daniels and Dr. Reed.

I want to dedicate this chapter to my loyal reader Victoria. She has been reading this fic since the beginning, submitting wonderful reviews for each one of them. Thanks Victoria! )

**7. Long Night.**

Raven and Eddie got to Chelsea's home and the door was quite opened so they could easily get in. They ran upstairs and found Jennifer Daniels, Mr. Daniels, a doctor and Chelsea on the floor.

Eddie wasn't brave enough to believe what his eyes were seeing. The image of Chelsea on the floor bleeding and completely unconscious was too much for him but he couldn't stop looking at her, he wasn't paying attention to what people were saying or who was in the room, it felt strange, his life was frozen.

For Raven, this wasn't just the end of a friendship; this was the end of the world. Her best friend? That couldn't be her best friend. _"This got to be a vision, one of those that never, never come true"_ she though to calm herself down, but she knew really well it was not a simple vision, it was the real life. She turned around and hugged Eddie, not wanting to see what she was looking at seconds ago.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mr. Daniels in concern, "Did she tell you she was going to do this?"

"No Mr. Daniels, I had a vision where….I had a dream…I …I'm sorry (Raven took a deep breath) I called her and she didn't pick up so I came coz I had the feeling something bad was happening with her".

"Should I believe you?" Mrs. Daniels asked.

"How would I lie to you?" Raven said in a depressive tone.

"Why god had to take her and not me?" Eddie said.

"She is not dead!" the doctor said and both friends looked at each other in relief

"She just had a convulsion. Does this girl have convulsions all the time?"

"No, its the first time it happens."

"Does she take any medication?"

"No"

"Do you have any idea how long it lasted?"

"No"

"She faint and her head made contact with the floor. When the brain suffers damages like that, it answers with a convulsion. Or maybe she took advantage of a medicine that was expired".

"What is a convulsion?"

"It's another word for epileptic attack".

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Yes, but now she has to take a special medication for several years. Also, she will have lots of limitations. She can't inherit alcohol, watch tv really close or be on the computer for hours, she has to take her medication every 12 hours. She'll be sleepy and ditzy sometimes, she can't fall down and knock her head again or she will have another attack. You gotta take good care of her".

"She is sleeping. It's what they do after an epilleptic attack. She is just too tired"

The doctor writes down a recipe and gives it to the parents.

"Someone has to take care of her tonight. See if she has another attack and count the time it lasts. If it happens again, dont move her but be careful, don't let her fall again. I'm going to go now, I'll come tomorrow to see how she has been reacting to the dose"

"Thank you Dr. Reed. Let me lead you to the door".

Mr. Daniels and the doctor come out and the room fills up with silence.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Daniels, I know what you are thinking. I can swear to you I didn't know, Chelsea didn't tell me, I mean, how was she suppose to tell me?"

"I know Raven and I'm really sorry".

"I understand!".

They both hug.

" My dad is downstairs, I just heard him. I better go".

"Bye!"

"Bye, please call me when she wakes up".

"I will".

Raven leaves the room.

Eddie is on the floor not taking his eyes of Chelsea. Mrs. Jennifer puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want to go home".

"I know, but you better go. You have school in 3 hours!"

"I'm not going. I wanna take care of her!"

"Listen, your parents are going to worry if they don't find you there"

"I won't move from this house"

"Oh, Edward. You are such a good friend!...You really loves her, don't you?"

"Of course Mrs. Daniels, she is my best friend."

"Well, I'm going to make us some coffee then. I'll be downstairs. She is out of danger, can you please?...".

"Sure".

Jennifer goes downstairs while Eddie takes Chelsea in his arms and places her on the bed. He takes her shoes off, her jacket and covers her up with a blanket. He sits on the floor besides her bed and falls sleep.

When Jennifer goes upstairs to give Eddie a cup of coffee she finds Eddie asleep. She smiles, turns the light off and closes the door.

4 Hours later Chelsea wakes up and finds his best friend besides her bed, sleeping. She frowns wondering what he is doing there. She tries to sit on her bed but the pain on her head doesn't let her, so she extends her hand and touches his head to wake him up.

"What are you doing here? And why does my head hurt as hell?"

"Don't talk so loud, your parents just fell asleep. You knocked your head and had a convulsion".

She closes her eyes and tears come out.

"Shhh!... Don't cry. Calm down, you are going to be fine. I'm here to take care of you!".

"I want to sleep!"

"Then sleep. I think I better call your mom now, I just remembered she wanted me to tell her if you woke up".

"Ok, hurry up. I don't feel good, I don't wanna be alone!" She said between sobs.

"You won't be alone, just give me 5 seconds!" He kisses her forehead.

"Ok!"

Eddie runs to Mrs. Jennifer's room and knocks the door. She comes out and runs to Chelsea's room with Eddie. But when they get there, Chelsea is sleeping again.

"She doesn't remember anything. She asked me what had happened and said her head hurts and that she wanted to sleep".

"Oh, my poor little girl!" She starts to play with her hair. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes, she is gorgeous."

Jennifer smiles.

REVIEWWW! Did you like it? If you do, please REVIEW. I want to know what you think! I want to know if you like it!. Thanks a lot for reading!

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	8. The Perfect Guy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of this fic, except Brad, his friends and Chelsea's parents.

I'm sorry guys if I took so long to update, I've been busy but now I'm free except from some social reunions i have to assist to these months and because of that I have to travel a lot, what means I'm not really free but at least I'm out of school and now I'm heading to college. So I have a little time to spend doing nothing.

I wanted to point out that I want all the characters of this fic to look like real actors, lol. Sounds stupid but I thought about who I would like to participate in this story if it was a real tv episode.

I would like **Jennifer Daniels, **Chelsea's mom in my fic, to be played by **Marcia Cross. (Bree on Desperate Housewives)**. Wouldn't she be the perfect mom for Chelsea? Both are redheads, talented and really beautiful. I want comments about that!

Ok, I think this episode it's the worst, lol, its not really good but its something. I hope you like it. Please, Review!

**8. The Perfect guy**

Chelsea slept all day and woke up in the evening. Everything looked blurry at first but a few seconds later, things came back to normal. Trying to sit down, she yelled out in pain and tears came out on her sweet pale face.

"Is everything ok?" Her dad came into the room and tried to help her to sit down.

"Yes, I just… feel…like…useless!"

"It's ok, it'll pass" he kissed her forehead.

"Why …why…are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's early!"

"I didn't work today!"

"Why? What date is today?"

Her father laughed.

"I stayed at home to take care of you!"

"You did that?"

"Yes! You are my little star. I love you and when I saw you on the floor bleeding my heart broke into pieces!"

"Dad, I'm sorry about what I did last night but I don't want to go, I want you to know how hard this is for me but that is impossible, apparently!"

"I understand, but let's talk about that later, we have past through enough today"

"Ok!"

"I better go downstairs to help your mom!"

"Oh dad, wait!.. I'm so hungry and I don't think I'll be able to sit down with you to dinner tonight, can you please bring me something to eat?"

"Sure!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you; some friends are coming to dinner tonight".

"Who?"

"John, his new girlfriend and his son".

"Brad?"

"Yeah!"

"Dad, help me to stand up, I'm too sedated. I want to find something to put on to dinner with you"

"I though you weren't coming to dinner!"

"Now I am"

"What makes you change your mind?"

"I don t know, after I yelled at you and behave that way, I think it would be good to join you and your friends tonight!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'm your daughter, it would be so rude not to!"

Her dad came out of the room and Chelsea opened her wardrobe doors. She took out a white turtle neck blouse, a Dolce & Gabbana white jacket, a black mini skirt and a black pair of leather boots. She put a little bit of make up on to hide her pale skin and look less sick. She went downstairs and waited for the guests to arrive.

"Wow, why are you wearing that?" said Chelsea's dad in awe.

"I just want to give a good impression!"

"Isn't that a little too outrageous?" her mom said

"Isn't that a little too short?" her dad said immediately.

"John, please. She is a teenager. Leave her!"

"I know, but…"

The doorbell rang.

"Ill open the door"…Chelsea said but her father stopped her.

"You shouldn't be doing this. Stay here, Ill do it!"

John, his new girlfriend and Brad came in and after saying hi to the whole family, Brad approached to Chelsea.

"This is for you Princess" to Chelsea's surprise, Brad had brought some flowers.

"Thanks! It's so nice from you!" She smiled.

"Do you guys know each other?" her dad asked.

"Yes, we are classmates!" Brad said.

"Oh, you never told me your son studies at Bayside HS!" Mrs. Daniels said.

"Yeah, he is the captain of the football team. Like you were, David!" they both laughed.

"Well, we better sit down to eat and talk…we have so many things to talk about John!"

"David, I have to admit your daughter is really beautiful, just like her mom!"

Mrs. Daniels raised an eyebrow and gave half a smile.

"Thanks John. I'm already aware of that!" replied Mr. Daniels.

While walking to the table, Brad interrupts the conversation.

"If you excuse me, I want to invite Chelsea to dinner to this new Italian restaurant tonight. Would you like to Chelsea?"

"Yeah, that would be great!" She said excited, her eyes were shinning again and her smile suddenly showed up.

"I don't know if you should Chelsea. It's really nice of you Brad but she is in a really delicate state, you guys should stay at home, seriously!" Jennifer Daniels said admiring Brad gesture but worrying about her daughter been out after what had happened last night.

"Mom, please!" Chelsea's smile had disappeared and now a sad face had come.

"I promise, I'll take good care of her!" Brad followed Chelsea.

Her mom knew this meant a lot for her and she felt happy to see Chelsea smiling again. After all, this guy didn't look that bad and was really gentile.

This was the perfect guy for Chelsea, even thought there was something quite dark about him that she couldn't figure out yet. Maybe the idea of being "John Metcalfe's son", the man who had cheated on his wife causing a divorce, the one that changes of girlfriends like he changes of shoes, the corrupted one in her husband's company but one of her husband's best friends. He used to cheat on her years ago, when they used to go out before she would marry David, Chelsea's father.

"David? What do you say?" Jennifer started to doubt about this situation.

"Well, I am going to trust you Brad. After all, you are like part of the family!" he said giving the permission to Brad and Chelsea to go out.

"Thanks Mrs. Daniels. We'll be here by 10pm, is that ok?" he asked

"Take all the time you want, just have fun!" John said knowing this guy was a good boy.

They both went out of the house. Brad opened the door of his silver Audi to let Chelsea in. _"He is perfect"_ She thought.

He turned on the music and drove to this new and chic Italian restaurant.

"Thanks Raven!" Eddie said with half a smile.

"For what?" she said in concern

"For the pizza. For been here. For everything!"

"Oh, Eddie, Its ok. You are one of my best friends! She smiled back.

"This place is great. I wish Chelsea was here with us enjoying this too!" his smile disappeared.

"It's not the end of the world Eddie!" Raven said to calm his friend down. "I know how much you want her to be here but she is in bed!"

"I know, I hope she comes out of that bed soon. She doesn't deserve what is happening to her right now!" Eddie said with a sad face.

"She is such a happy person, it's hard to see her like that. Don't you think?"

"Yes!"

They were both in silence now.

"My parents are mad at me coz I escaped from home to see Chelsea this morning. But they let me come because they know it's your birthday!" Raven said to brake up the silence.

"Mine are ok now coz they talked to Chelsea's parents, but they thought I didn't sleep at home. They thought I was with some girl fooling around if you know what I mean!"

"I love her so much, she is my best friend Eddie. And I know I yelled at my parents and I escaped from home but… I would do anything for her!" she says.

"I love her too, don't worry, I understand you perfectly. I would die for her, Raven!"

Silence came back making everything awkward.

"This is getting really sad. Let's sing you Happy Birthday and start eating that cake!"

They started to sing and when it was time for Eddie to make a wish, he knew exactly what he was going to wish. _"I want Chelsea to be mine!"_ he thought but when he was about to blow the candle…_"How can I be so selfish? My wish is… that Chelsea comes out of bed soon. I hope she recovers soon." _

Raven hugged him. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks!" he replied.

Suddenly, Eddie's eyes opened wide and his face turned confuse.

"Oh my god!" says Raven impressed.

Eddie stood up and walked to this other table really angry.

"So you can't come to my birthday dinner coz you are in bed but you can go out with this looser?"

"Calm down man!" Brad laughs.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Eddie got closer.

"Eddie I can explain".

"No Chelsea, Thanks for everything. You are the worst friend ever!"

"Eddie!" she stood up but Brad grabbed her arm. "Sit down! I'll fix this!"

"Raven! I …"

"If you can come out of your house like this, you can come to his birthday. You did the wrong thing! You didn't even see the value of what he did for you. That is not good Chelsea!. He has been talking about you and how much he wanted you to be here all night!"

"I know Raven but…"

"No, you don't know!" she said leaving.

Chelsea took her head between her hands and cried, really confused, Not knowing what to do.

**Please! Review :)**


	9. Fears

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of this fic, except for Chelsea's family, Brad and his family.

This chapter is dedicated to Victoria and all those who are reading my story and wait for me to update it. Im sorry because I know I take long. I love you guys!

**9. Fears**

"Hey!" Brad grabbed Eddie's arm.

"Get your hands off me!" he said pushing Brad.

"You ruined my night, rapper!"

"Oh! So I ruined your night? This was my night and Chelsea knew it. She is my best friend; she had to come to my birthday instead of going out with you!" Eddie turned and kept walking away but Brad grabbed him and pushed him to the wall. Eddie knocked him.

"Listen to me! I know this is not a silly "best friends" deal. I know you like her and I know what you want. But that will never happen; do you want to know why? Because she is mine!. You will never have her! Get used to that idea, ok?"

"She is with you because she is blind! She really doesn't know who you are. Stop looking for her. Stop going out with her!"

"What are you gonna do? Make me leave her?" said Brad mad

"All I want is her to be fine!"

"Don't worry man. I'm going to treat her like a queen and…!" Brad was talking but Eddie interrupted him.

"I know you really well. I know what you like to do. I also know what you like to consume!" Eddie said making Brad nervous. "I saw the conversation between you and your friend… and the cocaine!"

"You tell her and I'll kill you. You know I have the power to do it!"

"I don't care. I would die for her!" Eddie said immediately.

"Eddie let's go!" Raven said. "You are making this worse!"

"Braaad! What happened? Why are you bleeding?" Chelsea ran to Brad and started to clean the blood of his face with her sweet delicate hands, just the touch of it made Brad shiver. She was somehow magical, somehow special.

Brad didn't response. He just gave an evil look to Eddie indicating Chelsea he was the one that caused the bleeding.

"Eddie! How could you?... I can't believe you have come so far. He and his family went to visit me and I went downstairs to join them. Then Brad said he planned to bring me to this restaurant and asked the permission of my parents for that. I accepted but I'm still too sedated. I made an effort to come".

"You could have called me to say "Happy Birthday" or to say you weren't coming!"

"I'm telling you I'm not in a good state, I'm still sedated, I woke up 2 hours ago!" she said almost crying. She stepped forward and Brad put his arm around her waist to comfort her.

"You could make that effort to come to my birthday but you choose some guy over your best friend!"

"He is not some guy, he is…

She stopped. There was silence for a minute and Brad eyes grew wide. She couldn't say "my boyfriend" coz as much as she wanted him to be her boyfriend, he was not. Maybe "the love of my life" or "the guy I've always dream to go out with" was a good title for him but she was too scared of saying that.

"I'm her boyfriend!" said Brad making them all surprised.

Brad looked into her eyes and she smiled.

"Yes, he is!" she said proudly.

"Let's go Eddie! Let her live this lie by herself! She'll understand someday!"

"Thank you, Raven! You are a good friend!" she said with sarcasm.

"Your welcome! Enjoy your lie!"

"I can't believe you are doing this to me!"

They both looked at each other with an anger look in their eyes. When Raven turned and took Eddie with her, Chelsea turned and went into the restaurant with Brad hugging her.

"I'm sorry about that!" Chelsea said apologizing.

"Its ok. It was not your fault!"

"Well, I'm the cause of this whole fight and…"

"Shh!":.. Brad put his finger on her mouth as a sign of silence. "Calm Down. It's all over now!" he said almost whispering, pulling Chelsea into a kiss.

Chelsea opened her eyes and half smiled.

"I love you!"

"I love you too Chelsea!"

Raven and Eddie were driving home. Eddie was so angry, the image of Chelsea hugging Brad and fighting over him were unable to erase from his mind. He didn't deserve her. She was too much for him. He wanted this whole nightmare to stop but it was impossible. Unless, he tell Chelsea the truth about him.

"Eddie, slow down, you are going to kill us!"

"Eddie, stop!"

"Eddieee!"

He reacted and stopped almost before killing himself and his friend.

"I'm sorry, Raven!"

"I understand. I am so shocked about this too. You don't have to be sorry!"

"No, you don't understand! Have you ever feel so in love that you want to die because what you really want is impossible to get? It is not easy to think that you are never going to be happy because "that one you love" is your best friend or should I say "who used to be your best friend" and now hates you".

Raven didn't say a word.

"So don't tell me you understand, because you don't!" Eddie said almost crying. "I'm sorry, I didnt mean to yell at you. Thanks for being here, by my side as the good friend you are. You are one of the most beautiful persons I have ever known". He said while hugging her.

He started to caress her back while they were still hugging. She could feel his warm breath in her neck, so close. She didn't say a word. She was scared. She knew what was going on and she didn't like it. She was starting to fall in love with her best friend.

I know it was short but I dont have much time to write. Its better something than nothing. I know it didnt go that good but Please Review!

Principio del formulario


	10. Loss and Confusion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of this fic. Except for Chelsea's parents, Jake, Brad and Jessica.

I dedicate this chapter to all my readers. I love you guys, I am sorry if I take too long. You will read why at the end of this chapter. Enjoy it! ;) and leave me a comment or a review.

**10. Loss and Confusion**

Chelsea opens her locker and sees the pictures of her ex best friends inside of it. After closing it a wave of sadness invades her and she decides to rest her head on her locker. She shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath.

Everything was so confusing, so frustrating, so unreal. She realized she was missing them. She missed hanging out with them, going shopping with Raven, those long hours talking to Eddie on the phone. And as unbelievable as it sounds, she was even missing Cory. Her life was a mess now and she wanted things to go back to normal.

"Hey beautiful!" Brad whispers in her ear while wrapping his arms around her waist...

"Oh my god, you scared me!" she says quite mad.

"I love your face when you get mad!" she half smiles

They kiss.

"What's wrong? Why that sad face?"

"Oh, it's nothing!" she tries to turn but he takes her by the arm.

"Chelsea?"

She looks down "It's them! I miss them Brad! I can't keep living like this!"

"Chelsea, they hurt you. You can't keep thinking on someone who made your life miserable. I am sick of this. It has been a month already"

"They didn't make it miserable. It all became miserable after losing them!"

"So you are telling me I am part of your miserable life?"

"No, baby, you know you are my everything!" she takes his face in her hands and kisses him. "I am sorry; I know you are sick of this. I know it has been a month after all that happened but everything I see, every song I listen to remind me of them. My room is full of their pictures and my mind full of memories. It's not easy!"

"Don't think about it anymore! I hate to see you crying! It makes you look ugly"

She laughs and pretends to be mad.

"You know I am kidding princess, that can't happen, it is impossible. You are the most beautiful woman in this world!" he leads to kiss her passionately.

Raven and Eddie are watching them at the end of the hallway.

Eddie closes his locker furious and Raven jumps scared by the sound of it.

"I can't keep watching this. That should be me, Raven!" He says and Raven watches him walking away. Then she turns back to see Chelsea and Brad.

They start to smile between kisses. Chelsea drops her book not caring about it, just living the moment. Her happy face turns to a more serious, seductive, satisfied face while Brad starts to kiss her neck slowly. Now her worried thoughts were not longer in her mind. The situation was more than relaxing her.

"Dude! Get a room!"

They broke the kiss and the moment was gone.

"Jake! What's up, man?" they shake hands.

Chelsea rolls her eyes and looks away,

"You are the luckiest guy here, man. I hate you! You got the hottest girl with the hottest legs, the attention of the whole school, the richest dad and you are the captain of the team!"

"I know!"

"You son of a gun! "

They laugh.

Chelsea notices Raven is staring at her.

"Brad, I'll meet you after class, ok?"

"Please, come to the game tonight!"

"I will!"

They kiss.

"Bye guys!"

"Bye hottie!" Jake replies and stares at her legs while she walks towards Raven.

"Oh my…!"

"Stop looking at her and stay away from her, you know she is mine!" Brad says serious.

"Relax! I was just looking at her!"

"Then stop doing that!" Brad gets mad.

"Listen, you got to come to my party tonight!"

"I don't know…I promise her we were going to dinner together after the game!"

"Come on man, its going to be awesome. Just the girls, the beers and something I know you want!"

"What do you mean?" Brad says curious.

"I've got it, come and you'll have as much as you want!"

"How?...Where did you get it? Give it to me now!" Brad starts to act desperate.

"Slow down man! I will give it to you tonight, at the party but with a condition…"

"What is it?"

"Bring the hot girl with you!" he says almost whispering.

"Deal!"

Jakes and his group of friends smile.

"See you after the game then?"

"Of course!" Brad says smiling too.

Raven shakes when she notices Chelsea is coming to her. _"Is she going to regret?"_ she thought. "_Maybe she is been thinking things over and she knows she did wrong"._

"Chelseaaa!" Jessica hugs her.

"Hi!"

"Thank you for everything! I was really sad last night and your phone call made me see how stupid I was. So I went to talk to Jake and now we are back together!"

"Oh! I am so happy for you!" Chelsea smiles.

"Thank you for being such a good friend, you are definitely now my best friend, Chelsea!" They hug again.

"Oh..yeah..well, your welcome!" Chelsea says nervously, knowing Raven is at the back listening to everything.

"I want you to join the cheerleader's team. We all want you too. Please! Try to come to the gym tomorrow morning, ok?"

"Sure, Ill be there. See you tomorrow!

"Bye Chels!"

Chelsea turns to talk to Raven and takes a deep breath, she knows its going to be hard.

"Raven, I…I know I've been….

"Who are you? I don't know you anymore. You think you are too much to be with us. You have new plastic friends, you are now a cheerleader, you use those short skirts, and what are you, a slut?" Raven says mad.

"What? You bought all these outfits for me, remember?"

"We already know you have the hottest guy at school and that you are popular, you don't need to show us how you guys are mad about each other by making out in the middle of the hallway where everybody can see you!".

"Raven, please!..." Chelsea starts to cry.

"You have it all. The hottest guy who is the captain of the football team, the guy everybody wants. The popularity, the attention of every single boy. And now he is in love with you and you are destroying him by doing what you do. Why don't you see the reality and stop living your lie? He loves you so much, he can't stop thinking about you. I can't take this anymore!"

"I didn't know you like Brad. You can't do this to me, I love him and he loves me back, I am sorry Raven!"

"I am not talking about Brad! Now you can see how lost you are in your own fake world"

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"And you know what hurts me the most? That now you have a new best friend!" Raven cries and goes running away from Chelsea.

"Raven!" Chelsea shouts but Raven never turns to look back.

REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! I am very busy at the moment with college and my social life, that is why I cant update so often. I hope you like this one. REVIEW!


	11. Beautiful

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of this fic. Except for Chelsea's parents, Brad, Jake and Nikki.

I dedicate this fic to all of you for being my loyal readers, I love you!

This one is going to be short, I hope you like it. The song used in this fic is "Fall in Love" by Nick Lachey.

**11. Beautiful**

Raven is in the bathroom crying. She is so confused about her feelings towards Chelsea. Her anger is caused by several things. She is not only angry, she is sad, disappointed, heart broken.

"She forgot me, I am not her best friend anymore. I am so stupid. Why didn't I see this before?" Raven says taking her hands to her head, warm tears running down her face. She sobs uncontrollably.

"Ray!"…

Raven turns quickly, surprised, still sobbing.

"Eddie, what are you doing here? This is the girls' room!"

"I was worried about you; I have been looking for you. You missed the last class. What is wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I talked to Chelsea, it's a long story!"

"What happened to her?"

"Nothing, she just …she has a new best friend!"

"What? Who is it?

"Nikki!"

"Oh, Ray!"….he hugs her and she closes her eyes, enjoying the comfortable hug. If only he knew, if only he would feel the same way about her.

"Let's get out of here!" he says taking her out of there.

After the game Bayside won, Brad goes to pick up Chelsea.

He comes out of his convertible and waits for Chelsea to come out. He called her before getting there, so she knew he was already waiting outside.

After 10 minutes of waiting, the door opens slowly to reveal a beautiful red dress that makes Chelsea look wonderful. Her long hair all over her back, her white perfect smile, her shiny eyes…they were shinning not because she was happy but because she had been crying all day after thinking about what Raven had told her that morning. She was so charming. It was all a dream.

Brad smiles widely,

"_he is so gorgeous_!"…she thought, "_and he is mine!"_ .

She walked towards him, he kissed her passionately

"You look beautiful!" he said,

"You too!" she replied and smiled beating her lips.

They looked at each other like fools in love.

He opened the door and she went inside the car. After he went in too, he turned the radio on.

_I don't know what it is tonight  
Your smile, your eyes, yeah  
Even in a candlelight  
You shine so bright  
And you're so beautiful  
More beautiful than you've ever been  
I catch my breath  
And fall in love again_

He couldn't believe it, she was so amazingly beautiful that night. And he was so gorgeous; she couldn't take her eyes of him.

_I can't imagine where I'll be without you with me  
I need you every day more than words can say  
I want you in the life  
And for all the life  
This night will never end  
You take my hand  
And I fall in love again_

While driving, he caressed her face with his right hand and she closed her eyes, feeling his touch

_Nothing short of a miracle  
could've brought you here to me  
When I'm with you  
Heaven's all I see  
All I see_

She kissed his cheak and rested her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes one more time and realized she is was living her own fairy tail. A smile drew in her sweet face.

_Caught up in every touch  
I feel the rush of this moment back when we're here  
Each time we kiss  
I fall in love again  
I can't resist  
I fall in love again_

REVIEW! I will try to upload soon. I love you guys.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	12. Unfaithful

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of this fic, except for Chelsea's parents, Nikki, Jessica, Brad, Brad's father and Jake.

**A/N:** I want to dedicate this chapter to my favorite readers. They always leave me great reviews. AvdpTeatime and Vikky. You are the best!

Maybe I didn't take much time or effort in doing this and that is why everything happens so fast. But many you were asking me to make thinks happen faster and I think its time because it has took me 12 episodes already lol. I hope you like it, there are still a few episodes to come. Please! Review when you finish reading. X

**12. Unfaithful**

Eddie is trying to enjoy the party with a couple of friends. The music out loud, the girls, the drinks, the jokes, everything is awesome. It is one of those nights when cheerleaders go wild, a traditional night where you get drunk and lose your mind. And then everything is about living the moment. "_Maybe a night to clear my mind, relax and forget about my feelings for Chelsea"_, he thought. The night is starting and he is still sober.

Brad promised Chelsea they were going to dinner but for Chelsea's surprise

it was all a lie. The restaurant is downtown and they are obviously going a different way.

Chelsea raises an eyebrow

"Where are you going?"

"We are going to Jake's house!" He said without taking his eyes of the run way.

"But you promised…!"

"I know, but it's just for some minutes. We stop by, I talk to Jake and then we leave!"

Chelsea rolls eyes.

"I am not going in. I'll stay in the car"

"No, you are going in with me!"

"I am sorry, Brad! You know I hate Jake."

"Fine!. Do whatever you want!"

He stops the car in front of a 3 floors white house, comes out and slams the door leaving Chelsea inside. Without even going in it was visible the house was crowded with people. It was one of those repulsive Jake parties, full of drunken people.

After 20 minutes, she comes out of Brad's convertible and decides to go in, it is better to have fun in the party than stay bored inside the car.

She tries to look for Brad but the house is so crowded it is impossible to find him. She takes her cell phone and starts to dial. The answer machine gets it. "_Brad, where are you?". _She sighs.

Suddenly, Eddie freezes. He can't believe what his eyes are seeing. She is there and he can't take his eyes of her. He knows she is beautiful, of course, but tonight…tonight she is unbelievable beautiful.

Chelsea's worried face keeps looking for Brad but her eyes stay static when they meet Eddie's.

Between the crowd always moving, they look like statues, like for them nothing else is there, just the two of them. His heart beats fast and he starts to sweat.

What is going to happen now? They don't know. It is awkward. Both of them wanting to tell each other "I need you!". She thinking _"I miss you, I want things to go back to normal_" and he thinking _"I want you and I need you to come back to me!"._ The look in their eyes can say it all but they are so scared they are not able to see it.

The moment is interrupted by a tall, blonde girl who approached to Chelsea and now she is whispering in her ear…

"Brad is waiting for you…upstairs!"

Chelsea goes upstairs quickly.

"Brad!" she says while looking for him.

"Over here!" a voice says in the back of an empty dark room.

"What's going on?" she says walking slowly to him.

The door closes and is locked by someone outside.

The man approaches to her and starts to kiss her neck. She could feel his hot breath, his mouth moving slowly tasting her with delight. She backs off scared but he pushes her to the wall and tries to rip her dress. She fights and tries to run away but the man is so strong it is impossible to escape. Chelsea starts to scream and cry in desperation. He is hurting her wrists and she tries to kick him but the dress doesn't let her.

Eddie goes upstairs. He needs to talk to Chelsea.

Finally, Chelsea runs away and starts to knock the door "HEEELP!" but the man gets her by the waist again.

Eddie recognizes Chelsea's voice and follows it, leading him to a locked door. Luckily, the key is still there, he opens the door as fast as he can and enters the room.

"Eddie!"

Her weak voice makes Eddie want to kill this guy.

"Jake?"

Eddie grabs him by the shirt and starts to fight with him. Chelsea runs downstairs wanting to escape of that house as soon as possible but she can't find the exit. She keeps walking trying to get out of there and steps on a shirt, it is Brads shirt. She lifts it and a bag full of white powder comes out of it.. "Cocaine!". Looks up and sees Brad and Nikki making out in the pool.

She wants to scream and tell him so many things but she can't. She is standing there frozen. _"It can't be you, you can't do this to me!"_

"I love the expression in your girlfriend's face!" Nikki says revealing a huge smile.

He turns quickly and comes out of the pool running to Chelsea. He grabs her by the arms.

"Chelsea…I…I…can explain this. These things happen you know, its just one of those stuffs you do when you are confused and, well, you know!" he laughs.

She can't believe how red his eyes are and how slow and senseless he is speaking. He is high.

"I hate you!" She says while crying and runs away to keep looking for the exit. Eddie sees her and follows her. She comes out of there and runs, not knowing where to go. She just wants to escape of the nightmare.

When she is already 2 blocks down the road, it starts to rain. That doesn't stop her but her high heels make her lose it and fall down. She stays there while the cold rain washes her tears and the rest of her make up.

Eddie gets in his car and drives desperately trying to find her. When he finally sees her, he comes out of the car, takes his jacket off and covers her with it. She is so destroyed emotionally; she is unable to stand up so he carries her to the car.

"Don't take me home, please! He is going to look for me there."

"But.."

"Please!" Her sad eyes convince him and he drives to his home.

Once they are inside, he places her in the sofa. She is still crying and shaking uncontrollably.

"Come with me upstairs. I will give you a shirt, you can change while I make you something to drink!"

After a while, Chelsea comes out of his bathroom with a huge shirt that almost gets to her knees and a towel to dry her hair.

The room was filled with pictures of her, Raven and Eddie. Now she knows she made a mistake. It was all her fault, she let them go.

Eddie opens the door and brings a cup of tea._ "I think I did wrong by giving her that shirt and nothing else to put on! What a temptation!"_ he thinks.

He starts to walk around the room trying to clean the mess. _"_Just stop looking at her legs!"He says to himself.

A box full of papers is in the middle of the room. He grabs it and puts it in his desk under a few notebooks.

The silence is too awkward. Chelsea drinks slowly her tea, making it an excuse to not talk. She wants to apologize but its so hard.

"You can sleep here. I'll call your mom and then I will go to sleep in my parents room. They are traveling so they won't be here tonight!"

He makes a last intent to see if she dares to speak.

"Should I throw this out?" he says referring to her dress that was useless now.

She affirms with her head.

"Ok. Good night then!"

"Eddie, wait!"

She takes a deep breath.

"I am sorry!" she says and runs to hug him.

He hugs her back and she takes him by the hand leading him to the bed. They sit down.

"We need to talk!"

"I know!"

"Listen, I am such an idiot. I am sorry for all the things I did. I missed you so much. Its not the same when I see you at school and can't talk to you. You were right about Brad and now I understand why. I guess you guys wanted to take care of me. I have to talk to Raven tomorrow. How do you think she will take it?"

"She will be the happiest person in this world!" he smiled and she smiled back still with tears in her eyes. He wiped her tears with his hand and she took his hand between hers.

"Thank you Eddie! Thank you for saving me, thank you for taking care of me when I was sick, tonight, always. Thank you for been who you are!"

"You don t have to thank, Chelsea!"

"I don't know what I am going to do. I feel happy because now you are back, as my friend, again. But I need Brad, I know he did what he did and I know he is a jerk but its not easy to forget someone in minutes. It's going to take forever. I feel destroyed, sad, tired, dead!"

"You better go to sleep!"

She jumps in bed and covers herself with the blanket.

"Goodnight, Chels!" Eddie says and heads to turn off the light.

"Eddie! I know Jake is not going to come but I am afraid. I don't want to sleep alone. Can you at least stay here with me till I fall sleep?"

"I don't know, I don't think that's right!"

"Eddie, please!"

"Ok!"

He lays down beside her and she puts her arm in his chest, he grabs her arm sweetly. Chelsea closes her eyes and sighs and then he kisses her head.

She is by his side. Like a peaceful angel she falls sleep quietly and all her problems go away for a night. Everything is fine now, she is with Eddie, her best friend, the only one who can make her feel comfortable and secure.

Eddie feels like he is dreaming but he is so scared at the same time. He loves her and she has no idea. For Chelsea, this is just the most beautiful friendship, for him, it is not friendship anymore, it has become love… a deep confusing love.

He can't believe what is going on. It is like a dream come true. Her soft skin touching his arm, the smell of her red beautiful long hair spread all around his pillows, her pretty face. Her presence, a presence he had missed to be around him all these days. All he wants now is a kiss of her provocative red lips that are just a few inches away of his face. If only she knew how much he loves her.

_I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I want to be the touch you need every single night  
I want to be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between _

_I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you feel you breathe you need you  
I want you to need me  
Like I need you_

_I want to be the eyes that look deep into your soul  
I want to be the world to you  
I just want it all  
I want to be your deepest kiss  
The answer to your every wish  
I'm all you ever need_

_More than you could know  
And I need you  
To never… never let me go  
And I need to be deep inside your heart  
I just want to be everywhere you are..._

_I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I want to be the touch you need every single night  
I want to be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between_

Thank you so much guys for reading! REVIEW! PLEASE! And tell me what you think, what do you want? A freaky scene, a love scene? A sex scene? A death?, etc, lol.


	13. Dreaming Awake

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of this fic.

Hey guys, I took long again, sorry. It is short and kind of lame but I hope you like it. This chapter is dedicated to Brian, Avdpteatime and Victoria. It can have lots of mistakes, It is really late and I can barely see what I am writing.

**13. Dreaming awake**

The sun was rising as it had never rise before, summer had started and school just finished. Eddie woke up that morning with a huge smile in his face, she was there, as unbelievable as it was, she was sleeping by his side. Eddie admired her peaceful breathing for minutes. He caressed her face and she took a deep breath. Slowly, Chelsea opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning!" Eddie said.

"Good morning!" she replied softly.

"How did you sleep?"

"Better than ever!"

Eddie kissed her forehead and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make you breakfast!"

"Oh no, Eddie you don't have to!"

He went downstairs.

"Eddie!"

She ran to stop him.

"Eddie, seriously, I am fine, I am not hungry, I swear!"

Eddie opened the fridge.

"Eddiie!"

She closed the fridge and stood in front of it, blocking it so Eddie couldn't open it.

"Would you please let me do this?"

"I don't want to!"

Eddie lifted her and placed her down carefully, she was still just wearing his shirt. He opened the fridge, got a bottle of Chantilly cream, chocolate syrup, eggs, flour and orange juice. Before he could put everything on the table, Chelsea jumped on his back and tried to get the bottle of Chantilly cream making Eddie fall down with her. Theystarted to roll on the floor while fighting for the bottle. Chelsea finally got it and sprayed cream all over his face but when Eddie tried to spray cream on her, the bottle was already empty. They kept laughing and rolling on the floor. Chelsea finally got on top and licked a bit of cream from Eddie's face. They rolled again and Eddie got on top this time. He moved his face slowly towards her and when he was just a few inches away from her, his lips touched hers and the time froze. He pressed her lips against hers and started to kiss her slowly. Surprisingly, Chelsea didn't move away, she started to kiss him back passionately, natural, like she had ever wanted to do this before. After a few seconds, they realized what was going on. They looked into each other eyes, so many questions were now floating in their minds. So many doubts, was it love or just a stupid kids game? Maybe, an impulse? Everything came up so natural and felt so right, it felt like it had to be that way, forever.

But how were things going to be now? Everything had changed; this was not a friendship anymore, was it? They had the best friendship in the world and it couldn't be ruined by a stupid kiss. Chelsea wasn't going to let that happen. She stood up as fast as she could and ran upstairs, grab a pair of jeans from Eddie's mom's wardrobe and came out of the house running.

She ran without stopping anywhere, not looking back. Everything was so confusing; she had to think things alone at home before taking any risk.

She ran till she got to Raven's home, her last talked to Raven made her stop. She was a mess now but she had to talk to her, she needed her best friend back in her life and she couldn't wait for a longer time to make this.

Chelsea knocked at the door and Raven opened it. She was still in her pj's.

"Hey!"

"What are you doing here?" Raven said surprised.

"We need to talk!"

"I don't think so!" Raven said while closing the door,

"Raven, wait! I am sorry!" Chelsea said almost crying.

Raven just listened, she couldn't talk, she was about to cry too. Her eyes were shinning and getting red.

"Raven I can't keep living like this, you are my best friend, I need you. I am sorry, I know I did wrong by doing what I did, acting like I did and saying what I said. Now I know who Brad is and I thank you so much for trying to keep me away from him. But I don't regret about what I had with Brad because it made me grow up and understand that I can't live without you. I am so afraid of leaving you again. I don't want to lose you. I love you Raven, you are my best friend!"

Raven started to cry but didn't move or said anything. Chelsea understood this was it, there was no chance for friendship anymore. Everything was lost.

"Can't you at least say something?"

Raven didn't talk.

"I guess your silence says it all. I already lost you, didn't I?" Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Thank you for…giving me the best years of my life, I will never forget you. Goodbye Ray!" She said between sobs and walked away. She looked back one more time. Raven didn't move

Chelsea walked away. Raven saw her till she disappeared of her sight. There was something that didn't let her talk, was it everything Chelsea said? Everything she did? How sorry she felt for telling her all those horrible things at school the day before? Or was it Eddie's shirt on her?

Review! Tell me if you liked it or not or whatever you think about this fiction, your reviews are the ones that keep me writing, remember that.


	14. Losing You

I am sorry I took so long to update. To all that people asking, I am not Anneliese van der Pol, just a big fan.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own the characters of this fic, except for Chelsea's parents and Brad.

**14. Losing You **

The Daniels house was huge so it took several days to pack up everything. Chelsea was carrying a few boxes downstairs when the bell rang. She rolled her eyes and went to open the door.

"Eddie! What are you doing here?"

"Listen, we need to talk!"

She closed the door and sat with Eddie in the floor.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Eddie said not looking at her directly.

"I have been busy!"

"Doing what? We are on holidays!"

She didn't reply. He knew she was lying.

"Eddie! Is that what you came to do?"

"No…!"

"Then hurry up, my parents are coming and I still have a lot of things to do!"

She didn't want to be around him. It was too awkward. Things were not the same anymore.

"Chels, about what happened that day…!"

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about this!"

She stood up and walked to the door. He took her hand and she quickly let go but he grabbed her arm this time really strong without hurting her.

"I know how you feel. I feel that way too. And it's true, this is not a friendship anymore, it has reached another level!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you!"

"Eddie, let me go please!"

"No, no until you tell me you feel the same way!"

Chelsea's parents arrived followed by a truck that went to pick all the boxes to take them to the airport.

"Good morning Mrs. Daniels!"

"Eddie! I am so grateful, thanks for saving my daughter!" she hugged him and he smiled. "It is amazing how you and Raven are always there for her!"

Suddenly, Chelsea looked sad.

"It is a shame things have to end this way. I am sure you will always be in touch anyway and I promise you Chelsea will come to visit. You and Raven can go to London whenever you want. You two will always be welcome at my home!"

She hugged him one more time and then walked away. Eddie was shocked.

"Well, I think there is no need to explain. She said it all!"

"You are moving?"

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?. Chelsea, I am your friend. When were you planning to tell me?"

"Yes, you are right. You are my friend. And I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you!"

"You didn't want to hurt me but guess how I feel now. I was not prepared for this, there were so many things I could have done!"

"What? What kind of things?"

"It doesn't matter now!"

"I am sorry!"

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow!"

"I wonder why Raven didn't tell me anything!"

"Raven doesn't know!"

"I thought she did. Isn't she your best friend?"

"Not, anymore!"

"You told me you were going to talk to her!"

"I did. I went to her house and apologized. She asked me to leave. So I said goodbye and thanked her for everything. She didn't say a word but she was crying!"

"I am going to talk to her!"

"Now it's too late!"

Jennifer called Chelsea to help them with the boxes.

"Chels, I love you, I dont want you to go. You are everything I have ever wanted!"

"Eddie, stop it!"

"I know you feel the same way too, just admit it!"

"Eddie, I love you as a friend. I feel no attraction for you. I have no crush on you. Please, understand!"

"You are lying!"

"Thanks for being such a good friend. I will always remember you. Every single day of my life!"

"Ill miss you!"

"Ill miss you too!"

They hugged for a while and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you fall in love with another girl that really loves you and makes you happy!"

"I don't want another girl, I want you!"

"Goodbye Eddie!"

He started to kiss her passionately but she broke the kiss.

"Why do you keep doing this?"

"Do you still need to ask?"

"Goodbye!"

She left mad. Eddie couldn't understand she didn't want anything with him. Not because she didn't love him, but because everything was happening so suddenly. She didn't want to ruin their friendship but it was too late and it was already happening.

Chelsea ran up to her room, locked the door and threw herself in bed

(Flashback)

"_Chelsea…I…I think I…I like this girl but she doesn't like me. She is an amazing person, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. But she doesn't feel the same way about me. She likes other kind of guys and she is just my friend, such a good friend that I'm afraid to tell her the truth about how I feel!"_

How could she be so stupid? She was the girl he was in love with and she was too slow to realize it before.

(Flashback)

"_You have it all. The hottest guy who is the captain of the football team, the guy everybody wants. The popularity, the attention of every single boy. And now he is in love with you and you are destroying him by doing what you do. Why don't you see the reality and stop living your lie? He loves you so much, he can't stop thinking about you. I can't take this anymore!"_

"_I didn't know you like Brad. You can't do this to me, I love him and he loves me back, I am sorry Raven!"_

"_I am not talking about Brad! Now you can see how lost you are in your own fake world"_

Raven was right, she was lost. Too lost to see Raven had a crush on him!

She stood up and went to the window to see Eddie walking away. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I am sorry Raven but I love him too!"

I know it didnt go really well but please, review! It is always nice to hear you opinions ad recommendations! I love you all! x


End file.
